Delyra
The Halidom of Delyra (イーリス聖王国 Diraira Seiōkoku, lit. Sacred / Holy Kingdom of Derira in the Japanese version) is a peaceful, tranquil nation that was ruled by Arcturakos, the Exalt. Profile Delyra is led by its ruler, the Exalt. The first Exalt defeated the Titan Dragon thanks to the aid of the Holy Dragon, Solaris. All Exalts since then have been descendants of this man and bear the Brand of the Exalt (also called the Mark of Solaris) on their bodies, a symbol of the pact between Solaris and the first Exalt. The citizens of Delyra worship Solaris as their god, and because of their disdain for fighting, only a minimal amount of soldiers defend the country. However, Delyra does have an army of its own, mostly comprising Cavaliers, Mages, Clerics, Priests, and Pegasus Knights. The knighthood in particular consists of highborn males. The rulers have a tradition of having their children wet-nursed. History About 1000 years ago, the First Exalt of Delyra vanquished the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga using the treasured blade Ragnarok and the Arcane Emblem. During Delyra's founding, the period known as "The Spring Wintercress", the other countries of the world thought that Delyra would be too powerful if it held both the Ragnarok and the completed Arcane Emblem. The five gemstones in the Emblem were distributed to each nation, leaving the Ragnarok and the Arcane Emblem with the white gemstone, Hoperl, in Delyra's care. Approximately 15 years before the start of the story, Arcturakos, Sokara, and Koshka's father, the previous Exalt, waged a long war against the Garugi situated in Gudora due to their worship of the Titan Hydra Dragon, Garuga. When the Delyran army began to decline in number, the Exalt began to conscript common peasants, despite having little to no training. The lack of peasants to farm the land and feed the country caused the country to decline, and resulted in poverty and famine. Suddenly, the Exalt died, and Arcturakos inherited the Delyran throne. Many feared that she would continue the war, but instead, she ended it and an uneasy peace was made between Delyra and Gudora. Arcturakos immediately decreased the size of the army, resulting in less soldiers to patrol the country. While the Delyrans were recovering from the war, the Gudorians, led by Garea and seeking to take control of the continent, began to harass Delyra by sending groups of bandits to raid the countryside, hoping to ignite the war again. Despite his attempts, Arcturakos did not wage an all out war, though Sokara and the Shepherds patrolled the land to stop Gudorian incursions. After stopping a Gudorian raid on the Southtown, Sokara, Demiri, Koshka and the Avatar make their way to the Delyran capital. On the way, a mysterious portal opens up and dumps undead soldiers, forcing them into a quick fight. They defeat the undead with the help of a mysterious man and arrive at the capital, where Sokara discusses the undead soldiers with Arcturakos, and are promptly called the Sirens. On the way to Kagia to get aid, another group of Sirens ambush them, but are quickly disposed of. When Sokara returns from Kagia, now with Ruler Ascald's aid, quickly arrive at Themis, as Garea has kidnapped Maline and threatens to kill her if Arcturakos does not show up. When Arcturakos arrives, Garea demands the Arcane Emblem in exchange for her life. Arcturakos refuses to let him have it, and Garea orders Aegis to kill Maline, but Rikkert arrives and saves Maline. After disposing the Gudorian soldiers in the vicinity, the Shepherds return to the capital, where Sokara and Koshka meet the mysterious man again. The mysterious man protects Sokara from several assassins, but loses his mask in the process and is revealed to be a woman. The mysterious woman tells Sokara to quickly protect Arcturakos, as assassins have been sent to kill her. After subduing the assassins, Sokara decides to move Arcturakos to a safer palace that none of the nations know about. However, when Arcturakos hears that the capital is being attacked, she goes back despite Sokara and Elek's protests, not wanting to cower while the people are suffering. This results in her being captured quickly by Garea's men. Sokara and the Shepherds, along with Ascald and Hardo, arrive in Gudora to free Arcturakos. Aegis summons a group of Risen Archers, which kill Elek and her squad, and Garea threatens to have the archers kill Arcturakos if Sokara does not give up the Arcane Emblem. Arcturakos falls to her "death", shocking the rescue team, and Garea laughs out loud from it. Eventually, Sokara resolves to kill Garea, which he does in the Battle of the Border Wastes, though unbeknownst to him, Garea had survived the battle. After the war, Sokara became the Exalt and married, having a daughter named Eleanore, who carried the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. Noble Towns and Villages The Halidom of Delyra shares with it's sister towns and villages: * Crodantis * Wenox Noble Locaitons * Delyrus * Delyrus Amphitheatre * West of Delyra * Southtown * Knem Forest * The Northroad * Themis * Breakneck Pass * Mount Destiny * Desert Oasis * Manor of Lost Souls Family Tree See: Yledrian Royal Liniage The genealogy of the Exalts of the Halidom goes as far as the first Exalt, with its origins predating even further, to the time of the Heroic-King Callum. Known People from Delyra Royalty * First Exalt - A nameless man who founded the Kingdom of Delyra after defeating Garuga. * Sokara - The just Delyran prince, brother of Arcturakos and Koshka, captain of the Shepherds, and Exalt (after Chapter 11). * Koshka - The sprightly Delyran princess and younger sister of Arcturakos and Sokara. * Eleanore Kendora - The future daughter of Sokara and princess of Delyra. Shepherds * Demiri - The royal retainer for Arcturakos, Sokara, and Koshka and lieutenant of the Shepherds. * Dakota - A brash, tomboyish Skyguard deemed a "woman to end all men." (Potential queen) * Vigur - A well-meaning Shepherd Skyguard with a voracious appetite. * Gylex - A thick-headed Shepherd Mercenary and Sokara's self-proclaimed rival. * Laurel - A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. * Corasta - A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. (Potential queen) * Nimbus - A Shepherd Speed Cavailer with a lack of presence in front of other people. * Maline - A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. (Potential queen) * Rikkert - A young Shepherd Mage who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. Pegasus Knights * Jade - The captain of the Delyran Pegasus Knights and Arcturakos's bodyguard. Giggles and bravery at heart, she later switches to the Drakowing class after Inari's recruitment. * Elek- A prodigious Pegasus Knight with hidden feelings for a certain individual. * Senpai - A steady but fast paced Pegasus Knight/Battlemage with a spying heart on the Avatar. Other Delyrans * Goose - A farmland-raised Villager who journeys with the Shepherds to make himself better. * Sobek - A Thief who will work for the right price, especially if it involves sugar. * Euriki - A War Monk whose appearance often causes people to mistake him for a woman. * Gallus Ferdinand - The Hierarch who guided Arcturakos during her young and vulnerable years. Notes * The descendant of the United Kingdom of Archardos formed by King Callum, Delyra is made up of the territories belonging to the former countries of Roguda, Garda, Pyartha and Newox. * Delyra is pronounced DELI - RA. Category:Locations